A Small Guiding Light
by Aquila-de-Sakura
Summary: Post Series It's been about two years since the universe has been at peace but the mystery continues as to what caused the universal problems. Shima and Kouta go out on a scouting mission but fail to return. What does this mean for the universe?


"I knew I was no longer a child when I made the decision to go to Stellvia alone..."

A thirteen year-old Shima Katase nervously walked into the room labled, "Stellvia Internship Interviews". After a thirty-minute interview with the three internship judges, one by the name of Richard James stood up and smiled at her warmly, putting her at ease. About three months later, Shima recieved the news of her acceptance with much surprise and later that afternoon announced her decision, suddently, at a space-center communication test; much to the dismay of her mother.

"My motives were questioned, and I believe a big part of my decision was to get away from Chi-chan...er...Okaa-san. I do love my mother and we share a different relationship than other mothers and daughters; however I believe our bond to be closer than most, even though we rarely show it."

Time elapses to the day of Shima's departure and continues to speed though, showing glimpses of her adventures at Stellvia. Her adjusting to student life, settling to real flying, the Astroball Tournament, being a part of the Great Mission, a near fatal injury, Christmas & winter vacation, the eighty days in the Ultima Rescue Mission, the Genesis Mission, and the peace she had during Stellvia's rebuilding.

"My little brother, Masato, came to Stellvia this year as soon as the Rebuilding was completed to the point where new students could enroll. He's still his annoying self, boasting on how he can best me at piloting, even though he'll have a long way to go. He and the other first years came right at the start of summer break. We had the welcoming ceremonies early because of the hectic schedule the rebuilding required... and because the principal now required a settling-in period as well as a tour so that new students wouldn't find themselves wandering around dust shutes...again..."

* * *

"Shima-chan? Is everything ok on your end? You've been silent for a while now..."

A screen popped up on Shima's monitor of a slightly worried Kouta.

"Hmm...? Oh! I'm fine Kouta-kun! I'm just writing in my new journal on current events. I put the Halcyon into auto-pilot so there's nothing to worry about!"

"Ok...if you're sure..."

"Oh Kouta-kun, you worry too much; I came on this mission to help you, not burden you."

Kouta's face looked up and smiled at Shima as he was putting his DLS helmet back on.

"I'm really glad you were allowed to come."

"Me too."

* * *

"I was able to go on a scouting mission with Kouta-kun right after the first-years' welcoming ceremony. It felt good to be back in the Halcyon; for the past three months Yayoi, Rinna, and Akira had been using it for various reasons and even then Arisa's been tuning it lately. Right before I left she was excited that she had finished the upgrades for both the Infinity and the Halcyon just moments before. I failed to see my brother before my departure; however the mission wasn't meant to be more than one month, two at the most, so I should be able to see him before school starts. I was also able to talk to Ayeka-sempai before we left; when I told her Masato was coming, she seemed excited...almost in a scary way... I think I almost pity him..."

"Ah! Ayeka-sensei!"

Shima had just noticed her old upper-classman Ayeka Machida and ran to her. Ayeka noticed her running and greeted her politely. They both sat down for a small lunch break and caught up with each other's current events.

"...And what's with the _sensei_ title? I'm not your teacher! If you guys start calling me 'Sensei' it'll make me feel old!"

"Ahaha...I'm sorry. It's still hard to see you and all of the Big Four as instructors. It's only been two years since you all graduated."

"Yes I know, we all took some teaching courses our third year and most of us are just using this position as an internship for other possibilities."

"And you?"

"Well I might remain as the first-years' pilot instructor. I haven't really decided yet, I figured that I'll try it out for a year before I decide. Besides, someone has to whip those foolish first-years into shape."

"Oh that reminds me! My little brother is coming to Stellvia this year-"

"Really...? Well, I guess I'll just have to give him some _special _treatment..."

Shima gave a small laugh out of nervousness at Ayeka's reaction. Ayeka looked away, her face was a cross between excitment and a hint of mischivousness. Shima, suddenly wasn't sure if she felt annoyed for her brother or afraid for him.

* * *

"Shima-chan! We're here; the place where the tear in the universe used to be."

Shima quickly shut the Halcyon off of auto-pilot and regained control of the machine. She caught up with Kouta and started to scan around for any abnormalities. She took a few pictures, sent them back to Stellvia, and turned her attention back to Kouta.

"It's been two years..."

"Yeah..."

"I still find it hard to believe it's all over."

"..."

"Something wrong Kouta-kun?"

"I'm not sure it even is over...the supernova explosion had to come from somewhere..."

"I thought the source of that was already confirmed to be the tear."

"...but what caused the tear?"

"Random chance probably. Like the 'Big Bang'."

"Do you really believe there was a 'Big Bang'?"

"It serves as the only theory that fills the gap in the question of 'how things got started'."

"You were never curious?"

"..."

Shima didn't respond. Whenever that topic came up she always gave a textbook answer, but she never thought about the topic in depth. It was a topic she avoided for reasons even she didn't understand. She suddenly remembered her discussion with Kouta and suggested the first thing that came to mind.

"...Maybe it was a black hole. There are quite a few scattered around the universe."

Kouta mentally flinched at Shima's brief silence. He wasn't sure if he had hit a sensitive string or if she had simply failed to answer. Either way he let the matter rest, for he wasn't entirely sure of an answer either.

"A black hole?"

Shima figuratively kicked herself for suggesting a silly answer. A simple black hole wouldn't cause so much unexplained damage, especially unreadible damage. Besides, black holes only destroy, they couldn't create...could they?"

"Ahaha...Sorry Kouta-kun I wasn't thinking..."

"Actually I think you may have a point, there have been some chemicals around the site that resemble paths to black holes. And the weirdest thing is that half the data points towards the black hole theory."

"And the other half..."

"...Disproves the black-hole theory."

"Strange...so the data doesn't point anywhere else?"

"Nope, the only data we have repels itself; so we're completely in the dark."

* * *

After a few more hours of observation and pictures Shima sat back and rested.

"Ughuu...it feels like the energy is being drained out of me..."

On the Infinity however, Kouta was fanning himself off; sweating at the increase of heat.

"Hey, are you getting hot? It's burning up in the Infinity."

"No...are you ok?"

"I don't kn-"

EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!

Shima's heart rate increased as everything went black.

* * *

Leila sat at the teacher's lounge table with her hand on her forehead, shadowing her face. It had been hard for her and everyone on Stellvia when they learned that two of their best pilots, Shima Katase and Kouta Otoyama, were reported missing. She had to fill out the paperwork concerning their mission, but found herself struggling not with the work, but with the reality of the situation. It had been two weeks since the signals from both the Infinity and Halcyon suddenly disappeared with no responce from either pilot. She felt useless because she couldn't send out other pilots to track them down for fear of losing them; Shima and Kouta could still be alive and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly there was a loud bang from a door quickly being opened.

"Leila-sensei!"

An out-of-breath Ayeka burst into the room and ran up to her former instructor, grabbing a television remote on the way.

"What is it Ayeka?"

Ayeka, out of breath from the combination of running and surprise, quickly turned on the tv where the Stellvia news came on.

"Breaking news! One of the pilots from the Genesis-Mission scouting has been recovered! She was found in an escape pod at about 3 p.m. today!"

Leila couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was becoming very excited; but when she looked at Ayeka she caught her with a grim face slowly shaking her head.

"...However the young pilot has been reported to have recieved major external injuries, including head trama..."

An image of Shima being recovered from the escape pod battered, with torn clothes, and blood both fresh and old covering the majority of her body. Her head was bleeding and her right eye was covered in blood, it was unclear if it was an injury or a result from the wound on her head. Leila stood in shock for a few minutes while Ayeka regained herself and continued where the news caster left off.

"She still hasn't woken up since they recovered her...she's in a coma."


End file.
